Fudou sick
by MSM OC
Summary: fudou gets sick and sakuma and kidou take care of him .
1. Pup got sick

Inazuma team returned back from their practice . the managers had cooked a delicious dinner for them all . they were all eating like hungry beasts .Having all the hard training to win their next match , they needed to eat much too as they were growing kids . Fudou however was not feeling good to eat much . He had barely eaten 5-6 spoons and was just staring down at his plate . _I swear I am gonna throw up _thought fudou . he just couldn't eat . So he simply got up and went to the bathroom . He did reach the bathroom and stayed there for like 15 mins because he thought he would throw up any minute but he didnt . The feeling remained with him and he walked to his room and fell asleep as soon as he lied down on the bed .

The rest of the team finished there dinner ,discussed about their next opponent and then started chatting about random stuff . the managers started doing the dishes when they noticed one plate filled with food . _huh who left the food ... its not good to leave ... lets talk about it with them . Tomorrow morning lets watch them closely and see who eats a lil slow or unwillingly . _said fuyuka . After that they all wemt to sleep .

Fudou woke up at 2:30 am . He was cold and was feeling awful . _I should get some water _thought fudou . he got out of the bed and a sudden chill ran down his spine . The moment he got out of bed he started shivering . fudou wemt out of his room down to the kitchen . he picked up a glass and a jug from the rack , filled the jug with water and went back to his room . He drank some water and then laid down in the blankets . He was really cold . 20 mins passed and fudou was shivering and he had a little cough . He got up , went to his bag and got a pair of socks , a jacket and a scarf out . he wore them and wemt back to sleep .

The next morning fudou woke up at 6:30 and helllooo the hell broke loose onto him . He was cold , had a sore throat , felt dizzy and weak . he was sure that he was sick now . _No wayyyy I dont get sick . ...uhhh okay okay akio play cool , act like nothing is wrong . you are strong , you have to be strong . _thought fudou . to him being sick was a weakness . he got out of the bed and dressed up for the practice . _gosh its so cold . _thought fudou . He joimed the breakfast table and the very thought of eating made him sick . fudou ate just a toast and walked out . The managers noticed it and so aki walked out too . _Fudou kun wait _called out aki. fudou stopped and turned around . _Fudou kun did u eat something last night ?? _asked aki . fudou thought for a minute why she was asking it and he remembered that he had left in between dinner . _I did ... a little ...wasnt hungry much last night_ said fudou .

aki made an angry expression _You should not waste food like that fudou kun . there are people out there stqrving and look at you wasting food and. ...bkah blah blah _aki continued for awhile . Fudou kept listening until his head started huenting like hell_ .__aki san ... please a little later . _he said a.d walked away . aki got more angry .

Morning practice started like usual ; kidou giving commands to everyone , endou shouting about soccer spirit at the goal , gouenji being the fabulous ace with his moves , toramaru apprieciating gouenji amd other doing their usual stuff . Fudou jogged around hoping to get himself in a stable Condition . They practiced for hours . And now fudou was finding it hard to keep standing and a neutral expression . Kudou was noticing fudou . he thought its another depression case like usual . when it was half time he approached fudou . _Fudou _said kudou loudly but coldly. fudou faced the coach and replied with a yes coach ? kudou looked at fudou . No wonder no everyone was looking at them _. What is wrong with you today ? your plays are not accurate . the are weird I would say . pay attention to the game . being a slugglish wont help. dont get overconfident about your skills . _said kudou harshly . Fudou only nodded. he knew that he was sick but he didn't want to tell anyone . what would others think ...that fudou akio cannot deal with a fever . He simply walked away .

The whole day he had to use a lot of strength to keep moving , to focus and to play right .

By the end of the day he was exhausted and dizzy . He had to support himself with wall while climbing the stairs . Sakuma saw him going upstairs like that. _whats wrong with him ? hmmm _thought sakuma . he followed fudou .

fudou was so dizzy that he collapsed outaide his room . sakuma ran upto him . _fud-dou are you okay ? _he asked standing two steps behind whenwhen he got no answer he sat down next to fudou and shook him . Still no answer . he turned fudou to himself and found him unconscious. fudou was pale , there was sweat on his forehead , his breathing was uneven and he looked weak. sakuma was too shocked to believe that it was fudou but he had to do it because it was fudou .

He placed a hand on fudou's forehead . _Sick ...huh so now fudou akio wont tell that he is sick ...cmooonnn we are your team . _thought sakuma . he picked fudou up bridle style . _wait ...does he even have weight . I feel like holding a pillow filled with cotton . hes so light. _thought sakuma. He took fudou inside the room and placed him on the bed qnd then pulled the blankets over . He then walked out of the room and walked straight upto fuyuka . _fuyuka san where is the thermometer ? _he asked fuyuka . everyone was stunned ..like why did he want a thermometer . was sakuma sick ? they all had a worried expression on their faces . _why do you need it sakuma kun _asked fuyuka .

_uh that .. fudou ... is sick . he is an idiot . he didnt tell anyone that he was unwell . A moment ago he fainted outside his room . so yeah ..now the thermometer please . _said sakuma . haruna seemed more worried than all others . sakuma took the thermometer from fuyuka and went upto fudou's room . kidou followed sakuma aswell. they entered the room and kidou looked at fudou witha soft expression for the very first time .

_fudou . fudou . fuuuudddouuu _said sakuma shaking it . when fudou finally woke up sakuma smiled at hin and said _open your mouth sick boy _fudou was too shocked to even move . He wasnt gonna open his mouth but sakuma sat down on his bed and said _Cmon now open up fudou . I know you are sick so lets get this over with or else I would have to open your mouth with force . _fudou felt heat rush upto his cheeks . he opened his mouth and sakuma placed the thermometer in . sakuma smiled and fudou looked down . sakuma then placed his hnd on fudou's head . he motioned kidpu to go out . kidou obliged thinking it was the best .

_Fudou you okay ? _asked sakuma . fudou was definitely not okay . he was not supposed to get sick or be weak in anyway not infront of others . _fudou...look its fine .. totally okay to get sick and depend on others for a while . Dont worry huh _he said amd then removed the thermometer from fudou's mouth . _**105.63F ** __fucking hell fudou you are damnly sick . omg why didnt you tell me before . wait I ll get you some medicine ...no you are going to the doctor right now _sakuma was panicked. he was seriously yelling. fudou was scared of getting sick , of being weak . he turned towards the wall and started crying . sakuma panicked _fudou fudou I I didnt mean to scare you or something . fudou ..._sakum didnt know what to say. fudou was crying and he didnt know what to do . so he ran out and got kidou . At first kidou was too shocked to move . he asked sakuma what happened and when sakuma told him everything he walked upto fudou . he olaced a hand on his head and then in a quick movement he picked fudou up . fudou was stunned . _lets take you to the doctor first hm _said kidou and then he held fudou firmly amd walked down to where the team was . fudou burried his face in kidou's chest . The team had their mouths open when the saw kidou holding fudou like a bridle .

_Coach it seems like this little pup needs to see the doctor _said kidou and then he chuckled on calling fudou a pup . fudou nlushed like hell on that . if he was not sick he would have kicked kidou in the balls for that .

kudou took fudou to the doctor and returned after an hour . fudou was asleep in his arms . He took fudou upto the room and placed him down on the bed . pulled the blankets over , placed the medicines on the table a.d then walked out . and told others what to do .

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . **


	2. My Little Pup

Haruna stayed awake to take care of fudou . she sat beside his bed looking at his flushed face . _How can you just get this sick hm ? And then why not tell us ? _she wandered . then she looked at him and smiled _ehehehe He does look cute like this . His messed up hair , his face ehehehe he really looks like a small baby . no wonder oni san called him a PUP _she thought and then she bursted into laughter . Fudou woke up from her voice . He looked around and noticed haruna sitting beside his bed . Haruna stopped laughing when she saw fudou awake and gave him a smile . _How are you feeling fudou kun ? need something ? _asked haruna in a soft tone . fudou only shook his head . fudou felt weird , having someone by his side . _haru-na san what are chu doin he-re ? _said fudou . his voice was almost inaudible . she gave fudou a bright smile and then said _To make sure that you are doing fine ...I mean to make sure that you get better soon . that is why I am here _. she then got up and pulled the blanket upto fudou's chest . fudou waited for a while amd then said _sorry ... you should sleep . dont stay awake . I got fever ...not something serious. just a lil fever . _he said the last two words so low that it was almost a whisper. haruna filled a glass with water and handed it over to fudou . fudou took 3 sips and then handed it back to haruna . Haruna pushed fudou down on the bed again ,once again pulled the blankets over and then placed her hand on his forehead . Her cold hand seemed like an ice cube to fudou that was being placed on his head . He shivered under the cold touch . _Ofcourse its serious . Have any idea how much sick you are ? if someone wont stay with you then ...how would we know if you are doing fine or not . You didnt even tell us that you are not feeling well . Atleast tell to us (managers ) . Now I know you have a weird feeling of it but lets try it out ... try out that you could be the little baby and we get to be the parents :) . _said haruna . fudou didnt say anything . Haruna pulled the chair closer and sat down . It took about ten minutes for fudoh to fall asleep . haruna then kept on staring outside the window towards the beautiful starry sky .

* * *

2 hours later fudou started coughing in his sleep . Haruna started running circles on his back . fudou sat up and haruna took a complete view of him . In short , he looked terribly sick . Tears ran down fudou's cheeks **(not probably tears but I** **call it tears cx everytime I get sick my** **eyes get watery and water keeps coming** **out ) . **Haruna then ran and grabbed the thermometer. she first gqve fudou sosome water and then she placed thermometer in his mouth .

She then sat down next to him , and placed his head on her own shoulder . fudou was breathing unevenly and fast . _its okay fudou kun . its okay . dont worry _haruna said while caressing through his messy hair . she thought she was sitting right next to a heater . The thermometer beeped and she took it from his mouth . it read 105.74F . Haruna was damnly worried now . She tried getting up but fudou kept a firm hold on her hand. _Plz dont lea-ve _said fudou . he was feeling terrible at the moment . haruna then sat next to him the whole night . fudou had eventually fallen holding her hand tight . Haruna also fell asleep at 5:00 am sitting on his bed .

* * *

Coach Kudou woke up at 6:30 . The very forst thing he did was get up and walk upto fudou's room . he opened the door amd saw haruna asleep in a sitting position and fudou sleeping beside him . he went upto the bed and very ligjtly tapped haruna on her shoulder . Haruna woke up and greeted the coach . kudou nodded in a greeting way and then asked about fudou . _Hum his fever got a lil higher and I think that my legs have now become BBQ . he is burning up like a volcanno . _said haruna . kudou nodded and helped haruna out of the bed . she walked back to her room and fell asleep .

kudou hurridly cooked some breakfast for fudou amd went back upstairs . He shook fudou's shoulder to wake him up. Fudou woke up and suddenly he placed a hand on his mouth . kudou got what was going to happen . He picked fudou up and took him to the bathroom . Fudou threw up and when he was done kudou took fudou back to the room . _how Are you feeling ? _asked kudou to which fudou answerd _my head hurts alot and I feel dizzy ...and I feel...terrible. _kudou helped fudou ait in the bed and then he fed fudou the breakfast he made . After that he gave fudou the medicines and asked fudou to rest and then left the room . The moment he stepped out he met the worried faces of his students . _His fever is a lil higher . We need to be more careful about him. I just gave him the medicines . Lets hope is is all better soon . We need him in the team. Haruna wemt to sleep . Aki and Fuyuka I cant make only you two to take care of him . it will be hard for you guys . So everyone keep an eye on fudou whenever you get the chance . _said kudou and then he walked downstairs. Sakuma opened the door and walked upto fudou . Fudou was still awake . Fudou was gonna sit up but sakuma motioned him to stay down . Sakuma smiled at fudou . _You look cute like that . _he said and chuckled . fudou turned his head away feeling embarrassed . _Get well soon lil pup . _said sakuma . he was gonna leave when fudou grabbed his hand . _why do you guys calb me a lib pub ._ (I used b cx of his sore throat and flu ) said fudou . _Because for now we want you to be a sweet boy . Look fudou I know you . and I know sitting on your butt is not what you do . but fudou when you are sick , you should rely on us . And you know what I am literally having a feeling to be your dad or brother right now . so yeah you are the little pup _said sakuma . and then he patted fudou on the head . fudou laid back down and then sakuma caressed fudou's hair and then walked out closing the door behind .

Fudou smiled and hugged the pillow and then fell asleep again .

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED .**


	3. Kidou's uncertainty

Fudou woke up a few hours later . The morning practice had just ended . Fudou took a warm bath and got dressed . He was gonna get in bed when kidou came in . Kidou had to stop himself from smiling . _srsly ...he looks cute _thought kidou . fudou was wearing a panda hoddie , the sleeves of which reached upto his knuckles . His face was flushed , eyes somewhat watery . Fudou looked at kidou with complete boredom . Kidou walked upto fudou _Are you hungry ? ..._he stopped mid sentence _uhh the coach id asking if you are hungry _said kidou . he didnt wanted to show any care . it was not like him to care for someone like fudou . fudou just shook hishis head and then climed up in the bed again . _Where is sakuma kun ? _asked fudou . kidou thought of it as more of a demand so he went out and sent sakuma up . For some reason kidou was not adjusting to fudou being sick like that .

Sakuma entered the room and sat down on fudou's bed . Fudou looked at him for a few minutes and then started laughing . _what ...why are you laughing ? _asked sakuma . _you look like an idiot at the moment . _said fudou . indeed he did . his hair was a mess ,eye patch a lil higher than usual , the collars ...on up one down and blah blah . sakuma ajusted himself and then sat down next to fudou . they both chatted about some weird stuff till afternoon practice ,to which fudou wanted to join but couldn't even get up properly. Fudou had grown tired to the princess treatment . but had to stay in ned anyways .

* * *

**to be continued .**


	4. Dad Is Here

Fudou's fever was once again high . He was so done with this fever thing . _Man I hatebeing sick _Thought fudou . He was not feeling well . he felt like doin vomiting even by moving a little bit . He kept a water bottle near his pillow , infact right next to it so that he wont have to get up . It was 3:00 am and fudou was alone in his room . Oh how much he wished someone was here with him but he couldn't exhaust tha managers out . they have to lookout for the team . Qnd then a sudden nausea hit him . Fudou got up and rushed to bathroom . The moment he entered the bathroom he started throwing up . After he was finished he returned back to his room and laid down . Soon he fell asleep .

The next morning he woke up at 7;00 am and right then he started throwing up . he didnt have time to get up and go to the bathroom . Gouenji entered the room and saw fudou throwing up . he rushed to his side and helped fudou sit up properly . He placed a hand on fudou's forehead . He was burning . gouenji rushed outside and called the coach . The coach picked fudou up , took him to the bathroom , helped him get cleaned though it was him cleaning fudou most of the time since fudou was almost gonna faint . and then he too fudou to his own room amd laid fudou down . He went out and came back with thermometer . _Fudou open up your mouth _was what he said . fudou did as he was told . the coach took the thermometer out a few minutes later . It read 106.45F . Okay now the coach as panucking himself . He looked at fudou and scanned him . Fudou eyes were watery , uneven breathing , flushed up face , messed up hair and he was shivering like hell . Gouenji came in . _Coach is he okay ? _asked gouenji . the coach turned around and replied _ofcourse not . his fever is so high . we need to take him to the hospital . ...I ll take him to the hospital . And ...I think we should tell his father _.

(I CHANGED THE STORY OF FUDOU LIVING WITH HIS MOM . IN THIS STORY HE LIVES WITH HIS DAD AND IS RICH BUT THE TEAM EXCEPT KUDOU DIDNT KNOW ABOUT IT .)

_Father ??? what ...fudou lives his father ? _asked gouenji . and coach nodded. though gouenji was confused but he left his confusion as it is and ran outside to infrom hibiki . coach kudou took fudou to the hospital . in the afternoon afyer the lunch the whole team came to the hospital . They entered the room and found fudou asleep . Kudou was sitting beside him .

Kudou upon seeing them all mentioned them to tay out and then he walked out aswell . They all looked at the coach and he seemed a bit worried . _The doctor told me that ...that he might have fallen sick when he was young . I am thinking to ask his father about it . I I dont kno whats happening but his father may know . so I ll be back . until then please all of you stay right here . _said coach kudou .

_Coach where are you going ? _asked aki kino . to which he replied that fudou's dad is coming here and that he is going to airport to get him . With that said he left . They all sat in the roon silently looking at fudou .

* * *

At the airport kudou looked around , to find a face that may resemble fudou's even a little bit . And thena man walked up to him amd said _oh hi there . I am fudou . James fudou _. kudou and james then sat in the caravan and they set off to the hospital . _Uhm Mr james I wanted to ask if fudou has ever been sick severely when he was young . _said coach kudou . james looked at kudou witha little sad expression and then said _All the time . He used to stay sick a lot . Hardly two months would pass without him being sick . And it would take days or week for him to get somewhat better. _

Kudou nodded . now he knew why fudou was this sick . They reached the hospital . They both entered the room amd fudu's dad rushed to the bed without noticing anyone . The doctor came in . coach explained james relation to fudou to the doctor . The doctor walked upto him . _Ah mr fudou would you please tell if fudou had ever been damnly sick . _said the doctor .

james sat silnt for a minute and then replied in the same words . _All the time . he used to get sick alot . _the doctor nodded and they both talked about fudou for some.minutes and then doctor went out . James sat down in a chair next to fudou's bed . _Hello mr fudou I am gouenji. I am a member of inazuma eleven as well _. said gouenji . james llooked at. gouenji and then smiled a bit . _hello gouenji . _They talked for sometime and then finally fudou woke up . He turned his head and found his dad sitting next to him . _pa-pa ... _said fudou weakly .and then sat up with so much effort . james sat on the bed next to fudou and placed fudous head on his shoulder . _okay ? _said james . fudou nodded a bit _better than last times . _replied fudou . james smiled a bit . They all sat in silence until fudou fell asleep once again . His father remained by his side caressing fudou's hair. _My dear dont worry dad is here for you _ mumbled james and then he kept looking at fudou worridly .

* * *


End file.
